Where This Life Will Lead
by StrangeSweetDreamer
Summary: A girl living in the underground of her town unexpectedly finds adventure with a group of people who all share one inhuman quality. When discovered, they are forced to leave the safety of the city and traverse the dangers of the world in search of Paradise, learning that all is not what it seems and finds out more about herself than she ever expected.
1. Just A Typical Day

"Five o'clock, time to turn in for the day!" said a wavy haired brunette in a white button up shirt, black skirt and an apron. Her green hazel eyes watching as the last customer left the coffee shop. "Hey, Rienne, see ya tomorrow!" a brown eyed blonde haired girl stated as she was hanging her apron on the coat rack and heading out the front door. "Yeah, see ya Lisa." said the brunette as she walked around the counter, hung her apron up on the coat rack, walked out and locked the door behind her.

As she walked towards her car, she noticed a big gray and red mass laying next to the building up ahead. Thinking it was a carpet someone threw out she continued walking until she noticed that the mass was moving. Stopping but not getting to close, she saw that it was actually a really large dog covered in blood and the only movement it made was the rise and fall of its chest. Looking behind her and noticing an empty parking spot, she ran to her car, cranked it up, and quickly claimed the spot before someone else could. Hurrying to the back right door, opening it, then hurried back to the dog. Looking at it, she knew she couldn't carry it herself. Glancing around, she spotted an old buggy with one of the sides rusted to the point it was nearly inexistent. Pushing it over to the dog, she lifted it's chest and placed it gently, while holding it in place with her shoe on the cart, slowly scooting it up until almost all of its body was on the buggy.

"Phew, if it wasn't for my gym membership….." she said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Grabbing the front of the cart she pulled it to the edge of the sidewalk and picked up the dog to the best of her ability. Once making sure that the dog was completely on her back seat, she shut the door, walked around to the front of her car, climbed in the driver seat, shut the door and buckled her seatbelt. Before pulling out onto the road she quickly smelled something rank.

Sighing and looking in the back seat waving her hand in front of her nose before looking for oncoming cars, pulling out and driving off she said "Oh, why do I have to have a bleeding heart for animals?!."

After a half hour drive, she finally arrived at her apartment on the edge of town. Shutting off her car and unbuckling her seatbelt she climbed out and trotted to her apartment door. After fumbling with her keys she finally found the right one she got the door opened. Turning back, she quickly walked back to her car. Opening the back door she threw the dog across her shoulders to the best of her ability she struggled to walk inside, almost dropping it while making over to the couch where she laid it, collapsing from exhaustion on the available cushion.

Finally being able to get a good look at the dog, she noticed that it had long powerful legs, a long muzzle, and paws that were as long as her hands. To long for a dog, in fact. Taking a couple of courses in zoology, which her family thought was a waste since there weren't any places hiring for that position nearby, she realized this "dog" wasn't a dog at all. With a gasp she whispered, "There really are some left…"

A loud ringing made her snap out of her stunned silence. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she flipped it open and held it up to her ear still keeping her gaze on the wolf.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really, I just, well, I…." she muttered but thought then that he'd think she was crazy for: A. Having a wild but supposedly extinct animal in her home. B. That she would just pick up a strange animal. Or C: All of the above.

"You what?"

"Oh, I got a new dog!" she said nervously after a few seconds of silence. _He'll __flip__ if I tell him!_

"You got a dog? Why? They're a lot of work and they're expensive!"

"Excuses, excuses. Why are you so against it? It's not like you have to take care of it! Plus you'll only see it when you come over. Which hasn't been in awhile. What say you come over tomorrow?"

"Can't. I'm busy."

"Doing what? You said that the last time I asked. Is something going on?"

"I got family over and it'd be rude to just leave them here by themselves."

"Oh, well maybe I can come over there?"

"Well, I just want to be with my family while they're in town. Maybe when they go back home, we can do something?"

"Yeah, like we could go see a movie or something."

"Sounds great. Talk to you later." with a note of happiness in his voice he hung up.

Setting the phone down, her gaze returned to the wolf. After a quick glance she quickly got up and went to her kitchen. Grabbing a large ceramic bowl out of a ivory painted cabinet she went to the sink and filling it with warm water. Setting it down on the oak table across from the sink, she grabbed a washcloth, threw it over her shoulder, picked up the bowl, then walked back to the wolf. Leaning down in front of it she gently washed the blood off it's grey fur. Moving to its chest, she removed the crimson stains and felt her breath catch in her throat. A large slanted X shaped scar lay in the center of its chest.

Gently running her fingers over the pale raised flesh, she fought back a gasp. Wondering what had happened in the past to give it such a scar she finished cleaning and wrapping the wolf's wounds. Looking at the clock hanging above the electric heater and realizing it was a quarter past six she went to her room changed into her pajamas, she decided to call it a night.

Opening his golden eyes, he saw a mahogany floral rug atop a beige carpet in the middle of a room with a brown leather couch against a set of windows nearly hidden by crimson curtains. With a grunt he raised his head, he took in the rest of the room. An oak bookshelf nearly filled to the brim with books, pictures and knick knacks sat against a wall with a recliner slightly angled towards it. Beside him sat an off white electric heater and a round clock with roman numerals hung a foot above it. Hearing pacing coming from the next room, he turned his head to the sound of a woman's voice and listened intently.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since last week." more pacing followed by the sound of a wooden chair being pulled out and being sat in. "No, I don't know. And the crazy thing is his cousin says that none of his family is even over there. I know! I'm going to call him over and confront him about it. This is so ridiculous! Oh, I have to go to the store before it closes, I'll call you later. Alright bye sis!"

_Please don't tell me some chick made me her pet! _

The sound of the chair being pushed and footsteps heading towards him made him bringt his attention to the woman heading towards him. As she walked into the room and paused to scratch something off her figure fitting black mid-length sleeved sweater with three open buttons that appeared to be just for looks. Looking up from her shirt, she glanced at him and smiled.

"Hey, you're up! Let me get you some water before I leave." she stated, her hazel green eyes shining with happiness and relief.

Watching her walk back into the room she just came from, he glanced at his body. A bandage on his front right leg and one covering his stomach.

_Huh, she must have done this. Human females….. _he thought with an annoyed grunt for their gushy sympathy. _My wounds would have healed on their own. The bandages were a complete waste. _With a sigh he laid his head back down.

The woman returned with a large red bowl filled with water, she placed it gently in front of his face. "I'll be back in a few." she said grabbing a black leather jacket and a set of keys and headed out the door.

With a click she locked the door. The sound of a car starting and driving off held his attention. With a grunt her raised himself and stretched his sore body. In his human form he walked around the small apartment until he found the bathroom. Shutting the door, he quickly cut through the bandages with his claws. Looking at his new scars that was now barely visible on his tanned skin, he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Looking around, he took in the brown, beige, and red striped curtain drawn shut over the small window over the round ceramic sink. An island with a black marbled top and wooden ivory painted bottom surrounded by matching wooden barstools served as a table. Behind that, a china cabinet with ceramic cups and plates designed with elegant roses and gold ribbons. To the left was a washer and dryer with two wicker clothes baskets in front.

He walked back towards the living room. Taking a last glance, he walked towards the door. "Damn it." he muttered, his hand hesitating near the handle. _I can't leave when she'll be back any moment. Maybe I'll get her to let me out, then I'll be gone. _Plopping down on the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles, placing one arm behind his head, he reached for the TV remote and a show about some guys making a guitar shaped cake was already on. _I'll just watch this until she returns. _The guys had just delivered the cake to some guys 80th birthday. Just as the old guy was taking a picture with a cardboard cut-out of the head chef, who couldn't be there because his wife was at some charity party in her honor, the beeping sound of a car locking captured his attention. Quickly turning off the TV and placing the remote where he found it, he changed to his wolf form just in time to see the door open.

Walking up towards the house she could have swore she heard the TV on, even though she knew she didn't leave it on. Brushing it off, she put her key in the lock and pushed the door as soon as the tumbler clicked. Walking in, she noticed the TV was off just as she knew she had left it. Looking at the empty spot where the wolf had been, she glanced around and noticed him lying on the couch, belly up and head propped on the cushions.

_Hmm, must have chewed the bandages off. _

"You want me to get you a beer, before you start watching the game?" she joked after seeing the humorous and so typical male, well _human_ male, position on the sofa.

After the wolf cocked his head in a confused manner, she walked in the kitchen, pulled some thawing hamburger meat out of the fridge and started to make dinner. Making burgers for her self and just cooking the meat for him. She was halfway through her burger when she glanced at the wolf eating the meat from a large blue bowl. Noticing her staring at him he perked his ears up and raised his head. "I can't keep calling you him and I can't just call you wolf. So…." she said narrowing her eyes as she thought of what would be perfect to call him.

_Oh, hell. She's gonna name me now! What? Bruiser?_

Her gaze still focused on him, she said "Silver"

He lifted his head up more and perked his ears back up. _Well that's better than Bruiser. It's tolerable. _Lowering his head, he went back to eating. When he was through she picked his bowl up and put it and her plate in the sink. As she washed the dishes, he went to the front door and scratched at it. The water stopped running and she came into the living room. He glanced at her, not moving away from the door. She made a slight frown, not making a move. "Well, I don't believe in keeping a wild animal caged, but…." she paused, contemplating what she wanted to do. "Well, you made it this far in the city, so you must have somewhere safe to go." she said a worried look on her face. She walked to the front door and opened the door and stood back, that look still on her face. He ran as fast as he could out the door and down a back alleyway.

Finally getting to the abandoned business building he made his home, he walked in his human form to the room he slept in, opened the door and crashed down on a old twin spring mattress held up by an equally aged wooden bed frame. Turning on his side he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Watching Silver run out the door, she let out a deep sigh. She walked back in, shut and locked the door. The hands on the clock pointed at XII. "Well, better hit the hay or I'll be late for work." Walking down the hallway, into her room, she dressed into a black tank top and her black flannel pants with pink crescent moons and silver stars. She then crawled into bed and under the covers. Wondering if Silver would be alright, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Finally glad to be able to post this story! I started it awhile back but due to life events and work and many marathons of Wolf's Rain to make sure I got certain details right I couldn't put it up sooner. Please R&R!**


	2. Back To The Bar

Opening her eyes to the sun shining through the opening in the curtains, she stretched and rolled out of bed and walked in the bathroom next to her room. Throwing away the old bandages laying on the floor, she prepared for the job that started at eight, an hour away. After a quick shower and dressing she headed out the door, into her car, and driving towards the coffee shop.

Thirty minutes later she walked into the store, crowded with the early birds and people trying to grab some coffee and a pastry before they set out to work. Walking behind the counter she helped Lisa with the people anxious to head out for work and the writers just looking for a quiet place to write and relax. Having them out the door or sitting in the rounded metal back bistro chairs arms resting on the matching tables typing away on their laptops or talking on their phones just as the clock struck eight. Now cleaning up the counter, the owner of the shop walked out from the back with a disappointed look on her face. Both girls pausing what they were doing to watch her walk closer.

She let out a deep sigh, and opened her mouth. "Well, I'm moving back with my daughter and closing the shop. I'm not exactly young like you girls and I've been running this place for fifty years. The profits aren't coming in like they used to." the grey haired lady said. "The new owners will be over tomorrow. With their own staff." The girls stared, unmoving, in shock, knowing that as of tomorrow they would have to start looking for a new job.

"But why in such short notice?" Lisa asked, disbelief still apparent on her face and in her voice.

"Well, I did not hear back from them until this morning. Oh, I hate telling you girls this! You two have made this place the most exciting and entertaining place to work." she said, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

The girls went and hugged the woman, comforting her. "We'll be alright, my uncle just got his business open and is looking for a new waitress." Lisa said wiping away her bosses tears.

"Yeah, and I can go back working for Bo. He has a bartender position open, and he still misses me two years later!" Rienne said with a big smile on her face.

"And the last words he said to you were "get out of my bar and don't ever think about coming back!" the blond said with an eye roll and a teasing smile.

"Oh, he said that closing time everyday! The guy loves me! Especially since I brought in some customers with my hard to beat drinks that'll make the other bars go bankrupt!"

"Well, you do make a mean pina colada." Lisa said then turned her gaze back to the woman. "Is there anything we can do for you? Something that still needs to be done before tomorrow?"

She smiled at the two and said "No thank you girls, I don't have much that needs to be packed." wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Well I better get back to the books, it being bill day and all." giving the girls one last tight hug and walked back to the office.

Watching their boss walk away, the girls turned around and leaned against the counter watching as the remaining morning rush headed out into the busy street. "Well, looks like it's going to be a long day." Rienne muttered watching a couple come in.

Sitting on a chunk of concrete jutting out from the broken mass that used to be a spacious court yard. Listening to his gang talk about the events during the day, he stared out at the city he called home for the past year.

Breaking his concentration, one of the humans asked "So, Tsume, where we gonna hit next?" The others quieted waiting for their leaders answer. "There's gonna be a train heading in at midnight. Meet up here at ten." He stared back out at the city waiting for the day to end so he can get back to making a living.

Three land rovers moved along side of a train heading straight for the city's station. The automatic guns shout out round after round of bullets, even launching a missile at them. A couple of men came to the side opened fire while more men opened a door. One of the men from a rover threw some dynamite into the opening and within a matter of seconds it exploded. "Let's go." The guy driving the leading vehicle pulled up to the train so the guys in the back could safely jump on. As one man jumped, the youngest member, a messy red headed fourteen year old boy named Gehl, hesitated, shaking with fear. The man behind him kicked him onto the platform "Hurry up, dumbass!" then followed suit.

As Gehl clung to the railing, he watched the guy break into one of the carts and be shot straight off the train. Watching in horror, a large metal claw opened one door then the other. Attached to the claw was a war machine, it's surveillance system was in the form of a robotic head, that served as the security system of the train. It's "head" glanced around shooting at gang members on the platform and roof. Clamping his eyes closed waiting for its bullets to pierce him, a ripping sound followed by the sound of a machine shutting down made him look up. "Tsume." He said in shock as his leader, standing on top of the machine with the "head" in his left hand, jack knife in the other, turned his gaze towards him and then knocked the machine into the deep snow, then hit the wheels of the train making him come to a screeching halt. The men returned to the rovers and raised the provisions they stole and cheered as they drove past the train.

A black ship with vibrant red lines of lights in various patterns among the body passed over them. The whirring sound and giant mass off it drew the gangs attention upward. "That's a nobles ship." one of the men stated to no one in particular. "I hate that sound." the leader said the light from the ship shining down at him, piercing through his shades showing the gold of his eyes briefly. The cars pulled away heading towards the right port of the city, the ship heading straight for the domed city as police sirens wailed at the front port entrance.

As sirens sounded off in the distance, she knew that one of the gangs was at it again. Sighing, she walked towards the back alley where Bo's bar was located. As soon as she got to the taverns doors a familiar face walked out. A smug smile formed on her face as soon as she recognized the one person she used to fight in the past. "Roxi. Been a long time." she said putting a hand on her hip. "Trixi. What are you doing here?' Rienne said, narrowing her eyes at the young red head who made her gain a reputation that was as much as a nuisance to the cops as much as the gang they were chasing earlier. She even been arrested a few times, which was when she got the nickname Roxi. Where or who it came from she never knew. Maybe because Tina aka "Trixi" started fighting her and then others that gave the police a headache wanted a name that went with hers. Who knows.

"Oh, just looking for a job. Didn't work out with the last." Of course the girl never had luck with keeping a job, always had a problem taking orders. But of course, neither did she, so she could understand. "What about you?" curiosity lining her features. "Marsha's quitting the café business. She's moving in with her daughter. So I'm here for the same thing you are." Her gaze lingering on a black dog with a spiked collar with a leather leash tied around a fire hydrant. Following Rienne's gaze, Tina said "Oh, yeah, she's belongs to a guy from Kyrios. Said something about hunting wolves. Isn't that crazy?" That statement drew her attention back to her, staring in disbelief at what she heard. "Hunting…wolves?" choking on the words barely escaping her mouth. "Yeah, why would you hunt something down that is already extinct! But whatever." Noticing Rienne's expression she asked "Are you okay? You're really pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said thinking about Silver being in a town that now had a wolf hunter in it.

Trixi didn't say much else on the matter when her face light up. "Say for old time's sake you wanna go a few rounds?"

"Just in time, I've been wanting to let off some steam!" she said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Five o'clock tomorrow good?" Rienne said opening the wooden door. "Sounds good see ya at the big tree." the red head walked off down the alleyway and disappeared around the corner. Walking into the bar she noticed the wolf hunter as the door shut behind her. He was the only patron in the bar. Bo was behind the bar cleaning the counter with a washcloth. Looking up from the counter, his gaze landed on her. With an amused look on his face he said "Oh hell, the wicked bitch is back! I knew trouble was coming when Tina walked in here. Let me guess you looking for a job, too?" tossing the rag down he poured the man another shot.

"Don't mention that hellcat. Five seconds in her presence just sucks my serenity down the drain. And yes I'm looking for a job. Marsha sold the shop so here I am." Rienne sat down at one of the barstools at the other end of the bar, not wanting to be close to the hunter. She knew he didn't pose a threat to humans, but she still didn't want to be near him. He made her nervous, though she wasn't really sure why. Her instincts just told her to stay away. "You got an application?" "Don't worry about it. You got the job. Just make sure you and Tina don't fight in here. Keep it out on the streets." Yeah, even he heard of her past fighting days. She was sure she kept it hidden from the people she lived with or worked for. Only making her keep her nickname so, unless someone asked around, "Roxi" was causing trouble, not Rienne. Even her mother and grandfather heard of Roxi but never known she was living under their roof. But then again they could have known and just hoped her rebellious stage ended quickly. Which only confirmed that, even though in the deep woods away from the city, news traveled fast.

"Thanks, Bo, when do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow at six. Tina will be here then too, so don't -" before he could finish his sentence the dog outside start barking angrily. The man jumped up from the counter, pulled a shotgun out of his coat and ran outside. Shoving open the door he said "What? What is it blue? Did you see one?" he ran past the barking dog and into the street. Looking around then down at some foot prints left by the people who just walked past. Kneeling down, he noticed among them was a large dog print. But he knew that it actually belonged to a wolf.

Rienne looked out the door, watching the man's movements. He looked ahead for a minute and then walked back to his dog. "Is everything alright?" she asked as he untied his dog from the hydrant and put the gun back into his coat. "Yeah." he muttered walking back in the direction of the tracks but going the opposite direction.

Reaching to the hotel room he rented out for the next few days, he thought about the latest events of the day. The second girl that walked into the bar oddly piqued his interest. Not that he was attracted to her, even though she was pretty, but because something about her just made him wary. She apparently felt the same way about him as she sat far away from him, as far as she could any way. What was it about her? Her presence alone said something wasn't human about her. Something that made him think of a wolf. But she wasn't a wolf, he had spent enough time hunting them to know the difference. Then what was with her? Clearing that ridiculous thought out of his head and finishing off a bottle of vodka, he decided to call it a night.


	3. The Leader of the Gang

After leaving the bar, she headed back home and get some rest before the fight tomorrow. Her mind wandering to that hunter and how Silver was doing. _He's a tough wolf I'm sure he's fine… _She thought trying to bury the worry filling her heart. Reaching the floor where her apartment was, she noticed a grey mass laying in front of her door. Making her way to the door, she saw Silver curled up resting on the doormat. Sighing with relief she called his name and watched as he looked up and moved out of the way so she could unlock the door. Hearing the tumblers click she opened the door and both of them walked in. Silver jumped on the couch, curled up, and with a heavy sigh he drifted off to sleep.

Getting her a clean set of pajamas out of the drier, she walked into the bathroom, washed off her face, and put one the light blue spaghetti strap top and short black shorts. Walking into her bedroom, her phone starting ringing. Opening it, she recognized her boyfriend's voice, "Hey, Jay, what's up?" she crawled on to her bed and laid on her back.

"Oh just resting. Been a long day."

"Know what ya mean. Say, why don't we do something in the morning?"

"Rienne, I can't. My family is still here."

"Jay, are you seeing someone else?"

"What, no! Why would you think that?"

"Because the last three times I've asked you to do something with me you say no. And I feel like every time I talk to you, even though you say your family is over, there is something in the way you say it that makes me think otherwise."

"Babe, come on! I told you it's family!"

"Look, I know, but I still can't shake this feeling."

"Rienne, there is nothing like that happening. "

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right, goodnight."

"Night."

Setting the phone down after hanging up, she rolled over and went to sleep.

In the morning, she got up and noticed Silver was resting by her bed. As soon as she climbed off, he woke up and looked at her expectantly. Figuring he must be hungry, she walked into the kitchen and prepared some sausage and pancakes. Fifteen minutes later they were both enjoying their breakfast. Hearing her phone ringing, she set down her fork and went to retrieve it. Grabbing it and walking back to the kitchen, she sat down in the chair and answered it. A woman's voice came through asking if this was Rienne. "Yeah, this is she. Who is this?"

"Jay's cousin, Lily." she responded.

"Oh, you must be some of his family that came to visit." Rienne said happily, switching the phone to her right ear so she could cut up her pancakes.

"Uh, what? No. I just wanted to make sure I had the right number. My mom, dad, and I wanted to get to know you. We're coming down next week. Why did you think we were already there?" she asked half jokingly.

"Well, he's been saying that he has family down, and from what he has said in the past, I know you are his closest living relatives." Rienne said popping a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"Wow, um, I don't know why he would say that. Of course, I only have talked to him really on holidays and reunions. But, maybe someone has came down and it just hasn't got word around yet." she said hopefully.

"But for the past three weeks?" stating disbelievingly while setting down her fork.

Silence filled the air. His cousin came back and said "I'll call around. Talk to you in a while." she said before hanging up. Rienne's suspicions were all but confirmed by the conversation. Today she would find Jay and tell him it was over.

Getting up, she put her and Silver's plates in the sink, walked to the front door and let Silver out. Going into her room and pulling a gray mid riff, half sleeve shirt. Finding a pair of blue jeans, faded down the center thighs, she then opens up a drawer, finds and pulls on a pair of black biker gloves. Walking into the living room, she puts her keys and phone into her pockets, locks and heads out the door.

After making her way to the old tree, she noticed that the gang that now used the area as a hang out and Trixi ready and waiting. Walking up to stand seven feet in front of her sparring partner, she looked the girl straight in the eye, letting her know that it was time to start. With a smirk, Trixi straightened her own gloves and said "So you wanna tell the audience the rules?" Not taking her eyes off Trixi, she spoke to the guys now surrounding them in a typical circular pattern. "Rules are no one interferes unless it looks like one is going to seriously hurt the other and no one touches either one of us during the fight. Is that clear?" her demanding tone was answered with the guys muttering yeah in unison.

With that said both girls ran at each other.

Walking towards the usual hang out, he heard whoops, hollers, and cheers echoing along the alley walls. Entering the clearing, he saw his gang in a circular formation, occasionally seeing two unrecognizable forms in between the guys legs and body's. Wondering what was going on, he walked up curiously. Noticing his presence, one guy wearing jeans, a thick black jacket, shades and a red bicycle helmet on his head turned around.

"Chen ,what's going on?" Tsume now realized that the forms punching and knocking each other around were two young human females. "Man, it's a babe brawl!" he said excitedly, turning his gaze back to the fight. He studied the two women closely. A red head was ducking a brunettes punch and returning it with a fist to the stomach. The brunette backed up, clutching her stomach, recovered and punched the other square in the jaw. After a few more swings, he listened to the guys make bets on which one would win and comment on how their fighting style was more like two men instead of women. When the brunettes face was in his sight, he recognized her immediately. A gasp escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

_It can't be… _he thought as he remembered the girl who bandaged him up and fed him in her apartment. He started to walk forward when Chen pulled him to a stop. Turning his head to glare at the man, Chen quickly released his arm and said "Brunette said that we're not to break it up unless it's starting to look really bad." As Chen returned his gaze to the fight, Tsume stepped back and watched, ready to pull the two apart whenever it started to get bloody.

In the midst of the fight, Rienne saw the last guy that joined in the circle step in as if he was going to break up the fight. He was quickly stopped by the one closest to him and, after a brief talk, returned to the circle. _Good, don't need anyone interfering… _she thought dodging another swing from Trixi. Landing a punch to the girls side, she moved to the side to hit her other side. Seeing what she was planning Trixi faced her and threw a punch of her own. Rienne narrowly dodged it and hit her in the stomach. Staggering backwards, Trixi muttered loud enough so Rienne was the only one that heard "You win again Roxi." before she fell down and took Rienne with her. Both girls realized that Trixi's fingers got caught in Rienne's hair, both began laughing as they untangled her fingers.

Realizing the fight was over, a few guys began collecting money from the others, while some went to get gauze, alcohol, and bandages. Tsume walked towards the now talking girls, and noticed that besides a few scratches, they were fine. Both girls looked up at his presence, and drew quite. Taking a bottle of alcohol and gauze from one of the returning guys, he handed it to the brunette. Hesitantly she took it, dabbed some onto the gauze and passed it to the other. Leaning down so he could be eye level with her he asked "What were you doing fighting on my turf?" She stopped cleaning her face to look him in the eyes. "We didn't realize this was anyone's turf. We used to fight here a few years back." She returned to cleaning her cheek.

_Why am I telling this guy so much. More importantly, why do I feel like I can? It's as if I've known him before. How weird…. _

Rising up, he looked around and heard the faint sound of people running and talking quickly. Figuring a curious onlooker heard and saw what was going down called the law. "Cops are coming. Great" Aggravated he looked down at the two women, now both staring at him with confused faces. The cops footsteps got louder and captured the others attention. The girls quickly stood and some guys came up to them and told them where a good place to hide was. The red head quickly left with Chen and a few others. Gehl ran up and looked up, terrified. They both took off in the opposite direction of the others. Hearing a third set of steps following them, he looked over his shoulder and noticed the brunette following close behind. Leading them down an alley and into a cut off he spotted a manhole. Lifting it up, he looked at the woman and stepped back for her to go first. He jumped down last and pulled the manhole over the opening.

Footsteps quickly passed above as the leader stepped off the last rung. Looking at the man, she noticed his intimidating stance, as if he was ready to fight anyone who looked at him funny. _Yeah he definitely belongs with them_. "Lets go." He walked past them and headed down the tunnels. She caught up to his side and matched his pace. Finally able to get a good look at him, she saw the deep X shaped scar on his chest. Imagining the pain that must have caused him, she hissed under her breath. Seeing his muscles move underneath his leather shirt she wondered what he looked like without it. That thought lead her gaze lower. His long legs were covered in the same dark leather as his shirt and it hugged every inch of his body. She glanced at his backside, and lost all train of thought. _Good gods, that ass! I wouldn't mind getting a good feel of that! No girl, you're seeing someone. He might be cheating on you but you don't have to stoop to his level. _Shaking that thought she returned her gaze to the walk ahead.

Feeling her gaze on him, he could tell she was checking out every part of him. Her scent got stronger, a beautiful combination of lavender and pine, and it made him instantly hard. _Damn, she's a human, why am I reacting like this? _Then a faint scent hidden beneath the lavender made him stop dead in his tracks. He stared at her in complete shock. He only smelled it a couple of times in his life. It was when he was just a pup and two of the females in his pack were in heat. At the time he was too young to be attracted to it, but now it was like trying to resist hunting a deer when you had been surviving on nothing for months on end. No wonder the males practically went crazy at that time. But why was it coming from her?

Realizing he had been staring at her and that her and Gehl were staring at him as if he lost his mind, he cleared his throat and lead them to the outside of the building where he stayed.


End file.
